Mall Madness
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: MWPP go to a Muggle mall. Remus flashes a security camera, James falls in the penny fountain, Sirius goes into Victoria's Secret, among other things.


Mall Madness

Summary: MWPP go to a Muggle mall. Remus flashes a security camera, James falls in the penny fountain, Sirius goes into Victoria's Secret, among other things.

A/N T'was a plot bunny that wouldn't go away! My apologies, since this makes no sense.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were staying at Remus's over summer vacation. Well, as luck would have it, a new mall had opened down the road. Of course, they just HAD to check it out.

After finally talking each other into going, they made it. The greatest mall of all time was right in front of them. They stepped onto the little black square in front of the door, which caused the doors to open automatically.

Peter shrieked like a girl. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius argued.

"Well, one of us used magic." Remus hissed.

"Wasn't me!" all four said together.

They stepped on the square again, and this time, they rushed through the doors as they opened.

"Phew, we made it!" James cheered. Then looked behind him. "What's THAT?!" he asked, pointing to a security camera.

"It's watching us!" Peter whimpered.

"I believe it's some type of security." Sirius said slowly.

"Well, security box, here is one crime you cannot stop. I stole a six pack." Remus said, pulling up his shirt to show off his rock-hard abs.

Sirius and James chuckled. "Good one, mate."

"I thank you. Where's Peter?"

Peter had run while the others were laughing at Remus's little joke.

"Wow, we finally lost the little twit." James said.

"I miss him already." Sirius sniffed.

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Well, I suppose we should find him?"

"I suppose you're right, Moony."

So, off they went to find Peter. The best thing to do, they decided, would be to split up. Sirius went left, Remus took the right, which left James to tackle the escalator.

"This shouldn't be too hard." James muttered to himself, placing one foot onto the moving steps. Unfortunatly, he did not put his other foot on the steps, lost his balance, and fell into the penny fountain below.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Whose bright idea was it to grow Muggle money in the middle of a store anyway? Especially under a moving staircase."

Dragging himself out of the fountain, he went off to find Sirius.

Sirius, as it was, had found his way into Victoria's Secret and was shooting bras like rubberbands at everyone who passed him. At the sight of his soaking wet friend, he burst into hysterics. "What happened to you, mate?"

"The staircase. It moved, I didn't."

"And you felt like a dip?"

"Yeah. Where's Moony and Wormtail?"

"Dunno, shall we find them?"

"Certainly."

Remus had found Peter, but they also found Muggle video games.

"How do they do it, Remus?"

"Do what?"

"Make it where you can control a little person inside a box by the push of a button?"

"I have no idea."

"Me either."

The two had stood, watching a couple of teenagers play video games for the past half hour.

"You guys want a turn?" the girl on the left asked.

"No, we're just watching."

"Suit yourself." the taller of the two answered.

"That's so awesome." James said, coming up behind them.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, staring cross-eyed.

"Primal Fight Combat Version 9.0." Remus answered.

"And how do you know, Mr. Know Everything?" James asked.

Remus said nothing, but pointed to the box on display.

"Oh.." Sirius said, nodding like he knew, but had no idea what Remus was talking about.

"Well, guys, let's go, un, explore some more."

"OK."

A long and winded search for nothing led the boys into the candy shoppe. Remus was in heaven, and proceded to eat anything and everything that was within reach.

"Hey, hey, HEY! That's not free, boy!" the disgruntled shoppe keeper shouted, and, upon learning the boys had no money, none that he knew of, anyway, shoved them out of his store.

At this time, the four of them were tired, hungry, and wanting to go to sleep, so they tried to find their way back out. No one would answer their questions about the little squares at the door, no one even seemed to know how to get to the doors. But, they finally made it out. Alive.

"I never want to go on one of those stairs again." James groaned later that night, camped out on Remus's floor.

"No more candy, mama." Remus groaned, rolling off his own bed.

"Ow, my spleen." Sirius muttered. "Remus, buddy, I'm laying here."

"Get over it. Now be a good pillow and shut it."

........Fin...........


End file.
